Will & Grace
by linneavictorsvensson
Summary: 1050


Grace Adler stood outside the apartment door that she had shared with her best friend Will Truman for eight years until the two of them had a falling out. Witch led to Grace moving out of the apartment, it had been almost two years since she had moved out. She could remember it like it had happened yesterday.

I want you out in two weeks, you no longer live here. Will had told her with anger.

The two hadn't seen or spoken since that day.

Suddenly one day Grace had gotten a call from Jack. He had told her that something were wrong with Will and he had asked if she could come by the apartment.

Grace weren't sure if even should go, after all she hadn't spoken to Will for almost two years.

She had finally gotten the courage to knock on the door. The door opened and there stood Jack, he gave her a weak smile. She hugged him tightly.

Hey Jack, how is he? Grace asked him.

He isn't doing to good, he has been lying in bed for days. Jack answered her.

Can I go in there? She asked him even though she would go in there no matter what.

Just go in honey, he would be happy to see you. Jack told her.

Grace took of her jacket, hung it on the jacket stand.

She then walked straight towards Wills door, then gently knocked on the door.

What do you want now Jack? Will asked weakly.

Grace opened the door.

It's not Jack, it's me sweetie. Grace told him with a small smile.

Gracie? What are you doing here? Will asked her confused.

Jack called me, what is going on with you Will? Grace asked him concerned.

I'm not sure Gracie.. He answered her honestly.

Have you seen a doctor yet? Grace asked him.

I have and I've also gotten some tests taken. He answered her.

Why didn't you call me Will? She asked him disappointed.

We have hardly spoken for the last two years Gracie. He answered her.

What did the doctors say? She asked him changing the subject.

I have an appointment with the doctor in two days. I will find out then. Will answered her.

I'm coming with you Will. Grace told him firmly.

No Gracie, you shouldn't have to do that.

Will told her.

I don't care, I'm not letting you go alone. She told him firmly.

I've missed you so much Gracie. Will told her.

I've missed you too Will. She told him while getting in to the bed.

When in bed, she laid down beside Will and wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him.

Two days later, an hour and a half before Will's appointment.

Sweetie? You awake? Grace asked Will while gently touching his cheek.

Hmm, Gracie? Will answered her weakly.

It's me sweetie, we have to get you up and dressed for your appointment. Grace told him while removing the cover and gently helping him to sit up.

You really don't have to come with me Gracie. Will told her with his eyes closed.

Yes I do, I'm not letting you go alone Will. Grace told him while taking out pants and a shirt for him to wear.

She hated to admit it but these last two days, she had been worried sick about Will. He wasn't the same old Will. She was afraid that something was really wrong with him.

Grace? Do you need me come with you? Jack asked her while Grace was grabbing the last things she needed.

Yes, please Jack. I could really need you there if something is wrong. Grace answered him honestly.

Then let me just grab somethings and then we can leave. Jack told her while running across the hallway to his apartment.

Meanwhile when Jack were in his apartment.

Will, we need to leave for your appointment now. Can you walk on your own? Or do you want to support on me? Grace asked Will whom sat on the couch.

If it's not to much I'd like to support myself on you. Will asked her with red cheeks.

Of course you can support yourself on me, that's why I'm here sweetie. Grace answered him while gently helping him up from the couch, then wrapping her arm around his waist.

Then they gently walked out of the apartment and towards the elevator, were Jack stood waiting for them with the elevator doors open.

They walked into the elevator and went down to the lobby. They then walked outside where Karen stood waiting with her car.

Karen? What are you doing here? Grace asked her confused.

Jack called and said you needed a ride to Will's appointment so here I am. Karen answered her while opening the door.

Watch your head sweetie. Grace told Will while he gently climbed into the car.

15 minutes later they arrived outside the hospital entrance. Jack got out first to help Will get out from the car then Grace got out. Once out of the car, Grace once again wrapped her arm around Will's waist.

They walked inside the hospital and cheeked in, then they were seated in a waiting room.

They sat down in the chairs, just seconds later Will leaned his head on Grace's shoulder.

How long has he been this way Jack? Grace asked Jack worryingly.

About a week, I didn't think it was serious until a few days ago. Jack answered her honestly.

I'm worried it's something seriously wrong with him. I don't think I can handle it if he's sick Jack. Grace told Jack while starting to cry.

Aww Gracie, I'm going to be fine. Will suddenly said.

I really hope so Will, I love you so much. Grace told him while kissing him on his forehead.

I love you to Gracie. Will told her weakly.

20 minutes a doctor came out and called Will Truman.

That's us. Grace said while standing up and greeting the doctor.

Hello I'm Doctor Carter, if you could follow me. Dr.Carter told them.

Will, Grace and Jack followed the doctor.

What will happen with Will? What is wrong with him and how will the others react?

But mostly how will Grace react? She and Will has just started to reconnect again. And now she can lose him..


End file.
